My Professor is a Supervillain (Free to Join roleplay)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. A college themed roleplay with a twist, your character has been accepted to the prodigious University of Southstopolis. It is here where your first freshman college semester will begin. Your character has chosen to take physics and biology, luckily for you the professor is the same person. She seems nice and very intelligent, however something is a miss about her.... (Free to join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *XxDuskstarxX (Participant) *Trisell Chronos (Making you lose the game) *Brudikai222 Involved Characters: *Professor Daniel *Dean of Southstopolis University *Jinx (Of Southstopolis University...?) *Ira Mage *Mahdi the Weasel Rules: #This is an adult themed roleplay.Your character must be an adult student or at least over the age of 18. (If you don't have any you're allowed to age them up to the acceptable age for this roleplay.) #Your character must be a student, anyone who wants to be faculty must clear it with me, Jaredthefox92. #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. #No random chaos powers. (You character can have them, but this is a university. A place of learning.) #Yes, Jared will be the main antagonist. #Cursing is allowed, but please have your character actually act the age of maturity. #Romance is allowed. #You are allowed to have an older character, there isn't a real maximum age in this, only a minimum. Part One: Sign ups, drop/add forms, new students,and getting to know the class. It was a crisp and cool spring's day as a fresh new semester at the highly renowned University of Southstpois was about to be underway. Throughout the campus new students were eager and confused to as where they need to go to attend their courses, fortunately the dean and many of the professors were well aware of this and thus redirection and guidance was given throughout the the school grounds to help each student get to where they needed to be. There would be an allocated grace period for students to get to class before roll was to be called. A light brown feline with wide ears, thin waist, yellow eyes, and long black hair with silver highlights, made her way into the campus entrance. Two thin white stripes were on her cheeks, with a few others on her legs and arms. She wore a red tang-top, dark blue jeans, and some tennies. Mahdi sat on the steps reading his books. Throughout the campus were posted schedules and bulletins detailing which teachers were assigned to which wing for each individual classes. While there were electives, many core classes were being taken as well. Notable were biology and physics classes under one Professor Daniel.Many of the bulletins shown her room number and in which wing and building such courses were being taken in. Ira pulled out a notebook from her rear-pocket, jotting down some of the information from various bulletins. "Where's the proff. at... ?" She glanced about for any office hours or room number. "Room B-739." It showed posted on one bulletin. The feline quickly jotted this information down before heading off to the specified room. The room seemed to be open with the door and the lights were on. From the outside the sound of someone moving around within the room could be heard. Perhaps this was of the professor who was busy working diligently to prepare the class for their latest semester? Mahdi closed his book throwing them up one by one as his drones floated out of his bag catching them. He walked to Professor Daniel's class. Ira curiously walked in toward the sounds, hands folded behind her straight back whilst glancing here and there. Inside the room a female fox with pinkish/salmon like fur wearing a pretty black and red dress was inside testing the smartboard and making sure she was prepared. The woman had long brunette hair, but her face was currently facing her desk and her computer. The room appeared to be open and vacant as she worked to get her work station set up. "Hellooooooooooo," Ira leaned aside partially into view behind her. "Ahhh!" the woman screamed as something odd happened, she suddenly became smaller and then reverted back to normal in only a few moments. "Ten points," Ira held up her fingers as she walked over. "You're the new proffesor right?" "Yes, that's me. I'm professor Daniel. Nice to meet you." She replied as she was panting. "I'm guessing you're not usually a quarter of the woman you used to be and currently are?" Ira asked, referring to the sudden shrinkage and growing. "Oh no no. T-that's just a medical condition I was born with. Nothing to be alarmed about." She simply replied. mahdi walked in the room sat down in a random desk and started to read again not noticing what was going on. "New students are coming in, excellent." She stated. "Yep... guess I'll go sit down," Ira turned to look for a seat. "Take any seat you like dear, first come first seating." She replied with a warm smile. Ira strolled about the room for a bit before selecting a seat the far front left. Mahdi kept reading muttering what he was reading to himself. "Alright, once everyone comes into the classroom we can begin our introduction. For now make yourselfs confortable."The fox woman told the few early students who have already arrived. Ira checked to see if her desk opened up. They appeared to have tables instead of grade school desks. However there were power outlets on the ground to insert cords for laptops. "... Right, technology," Ira cleared her throat, jotting something else down in her notebook. "I wouder if the other classmates will make it on time." The professor said to the new students. Mahdi closed his book but still said nothing he crossed his arms on his desk. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC